


Epic Fail

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Series: Trope Generated [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Philza is mentioned, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, tommyinnit and technoblade and tubbo are siblings, wilbur is not in this but please know he is absolutely a sibling too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Tubbo has the brilliant idea to dye his and Tommy's hair!This idea is less brilliant in practice.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Trope Generated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Epic Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt generated from TV Tropes: [Epic Fail.](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EpicFail)

Tommy didn’t know how he let Tubbo talk him into this. The two of them stood in Tommy’s bathroom with a fresh bottle of hydrogen peroxide to give Tubbo blonde streaks and a box of blue raspberry Kool-aid to dye Tommy’s hair blue. Sure, Techno’s hair might’ve been pink, but at least he asked Phil before turning his dull brown hair into cotton candy, and it was done professionally. Tommy and Tubbo bought their supplies from the dollar store and hid them in their school bags before sneaking upstairs to dye their hair in secret.

Tommy scratched at his hairline where it poked out from under one of the low-quality towels they picked up to ruin. Some of the gritty blue dye lodged itself under his nails. “And you’re sure this will turn out?”

Tubbo hummed and continued rubbing the liquid into his fringe, plastic gloves crinkling all the while. “Yeah, blonde is supposed to be the easiest to dye.”

So Tommy trusted him.

That was a bad plan.

One would assume that since he stained his fingers blue, the towel blue, his neck blue, and the water ran blue when he washed out the excess, that his hair would also be blue. It’s simple logic! Blue dye on blonde hair should make blue hair!

Tommy stomped out of the bathroom to the bedroom he shared with Tubbo, face flushed hot. His brother glanced up from his phone and froze, eyes widening. “Care to explain?” Tommy gestured up to his hair and seethed.

Tubbo sucked in a breath around his teeth. “Well, that’s—” he giggled and muffled it with a fake cough— “not what we had in mind.”

“No shit!” Tommy ran a hand through his damp curls. “It turned green!”

Tubbo burst out into uncontrollable giggles. He dropped his phone, instead clutching at his stomach. “Oh my god, it’s _green!_ I can’t believe it!”

“Stop laughing at me!” God, he was probably bright red now. With his hair all screwed up, he looked like a _Christmas tree._

The two of them shot back and forth, Tubbo falling silent and staring at his stupid minty hair. Tommy scowled and turned his head away. “I know I look ridiculous, but you don’t have to stare at me.”

“Actually, I think he’s looking at me.”

Tommy jumped out of his skin and whirled around. Technoblade stood in the doorway, arms crossed and an amused smirk twitching at his lips. “Green, huh? Didn’t expect you’d go for that.”

The heat returned and refused to leave Tommy’s face. He shrunk back and glared at his brother. “S’posed to be blue.”

Techno raised an eyebrow. “Did you use permanent dye?”

“His is Kool-aid,” Tubbo said from his spot on the bottom bunk. “Mine’s permanent, though.” 

Techno looked past Tommy to Tubbo and took in his strawberry blonde highlights. He had one big one in the hair that fell across his forehead and a few smaller ones following the wave of his hairstyle, wrapping to the left. Why couldn’t Tommy’s hair look cool like that? Instead of warm, even color in the expected tone, he was stuck with patchy moss on top of his head.

Technoblade turned and ruffled Tommy’s hair on his way out. “Don’t worry so much, it’ll wash out in a week.”

Tommy spluttered after him as Tubbo cackled. “Easy for you to say, your hair’s not _green!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, Tommy. This is what happens when you don't follow the all-knowing Google's instructions to the letter /j  
> [ Come yell at me on my tumblr!](https://sheriffideas.tumblr.com) All my writing gets crossposted there and I have cool original thoughts :D


End file.
